1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new condensed diazepinones, pyrrolobenzodiazepinone intermediates, pharmaceutical compositions containing the condensed diazepinones and methods of using them to treat cardiovascular disorders.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Condensed diazepinones, with anti-ulcer properties and an inhibitory effect on the secretion of gastric juices are already known from EP-A-O 039 519 and 0 057 428 and from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,380; 3,691,159; 4,213,984; 4,213,985; 4,210,648; 4,110,527; 4,424,225; 4,424,222 and 4,424,226.